Oogie's New Henchmen?
by Spinder-UndeadBallerina
Summary: Three girls. One movie. Normal sleepover? I THINK NOT! (rating for language) (R&R s'il vous plait)
1. Default Chapter

Prologue (not much of one, is it?)

'Twasn't too long ago, there were three little girls who enjoyed watching Nightmare Before Christmas. When I say they enjoyed it, I mean they _really _enjoyed it. One night, however, they would see the movie and its world like they never had before!...


	2. Da Sleepovah

wuh-hoo! i'm back:D new story 'n' everything! my other ones are on hold, i guess -shrug- i hope you enjoy this! it's my first humorous fanfic, and i'd like to know if it made you laugh!

* * *

Evie was thirteen, and with this age came, of course, braces. Her hair was short and choppy (matching her cute, giggly personality), and a dark brown. She had invited her friends, Carrie and Amanda, to sleep over at her house. Carrie had just recently turned fifteen, and had outgrown preteenism. She was tall and thin with big blue eyes and thick, curly, blonde hair. In a word, she was gorgeous. Her personality also matched her looks; she was sweet and mellow, with only occasional giggling fits. Amanda was also fifteen, but was to turn sixteen in May (making her feel quite old, she told us). She had wavy, dark brown hair; shoulder length. She was slightly shorter than Carrie, but she packed more attitude than any of us. Her hazel eyes could turn from jovial to steely in an instant, and one of her favorite things to do was debate. However, she was prone to more giggling fits, and often snorted accidentally when this happened (making her laugh even harder). 

The three girls thought they were in for a late night of movie watching and hanging out. They never knew what was coming.

(Evie's POV)

The doorbell rang and I was at the door in a split-second.

"Manda!" I exclaimed as I opened the door, and wrapped the girl in a bear hug.

"Whoa, Evie!" she choked in reply, "Lemme at least put down my bag!"

I laughed and took her sleeping bag. It was her father's, left over from the army. We joked around and called it The Slug, because, when one sleeps in it, one resembles a great, green slug, with only their face showing. After putting the bags upstairs, I asked Amanda if she was hungry.

"Munchies would be nice," she replied, grinning. We stood in front of the pantry, surveying its contents. Finally deciding on Honey Comb cereal, we pulled out the bowls, spoons, and milk.

"When's Carrie coming?" Amanda asked between bites. I shrugged.

"Soon, I hope," I replied, "If she doesn't, we can call her and bother her."

No sooner had I said this, the doorbell rang.

"Perfect timing!" Amanda said, running to the door with me.

(Amanda's POV)

I guess it started out like any normal sleepover. I mean, what could happen? It's a _sleepover_ for Christ's sake! Not too many weird things happen at sleepovers. Yet there we were, talking to Jack Skellington face-to-face like we…Well, I'll get to that later.

Evie and I ran to the door when we heard the doorbell and practically dragged Carrie inside. She let out a small squeak of bewilderment, but this was soon replaced with laughs.

"You're late!" Evie said, faking a pout.

"My mom made me practice," Carrie replied apologetically. Okay, lemme explain: Carrie's mom was a dictator when it came to piano practice. Once she set her mind on making Carrie practice, there was no escape for the poor girl. She had been taking lessons for the past eight or nine years, so all of her friends had gotten used to this excuse.

Now, sleepovers at Evie's house (and sometimes my house) always included pizza, coke, and, of course, Nightmare Before Christmas. I mean, this girl was _beyond _obsessed! She watched it every chance she got! I'm not complaining, but once she starts quoting along with the movie, I'm forced to give her a good thwap in the head. So it was no surprise when Evie grinned and started humming "This is Halloween". Armed with popcorn, pizza, and soda, we headed upstairs to her sister's room (her sister's at college, so we sleep in her room). Evie popped in the DVD and we sat back on the futon to enjoy the movie.

(Carrie's POV)

By the time the movie was over, it was around midnight. I, of course, wasn't in the least bit tired (I'm used to staying up until ungodly hours of the night). Amanda, however, was practically catatonic. Evie wasn't much better off, but she _was _better off.

"Ya know what would be cool?" she asked sleepily.

"If I had a flamethrower," Amanda guessed, finally showing signs of life. I rolled my eyes and smiled.

"We already told you we're not getting you one for you birthday," I said, "You'd hurt too many people."

"Well, it's not like I'd go around purposely torching people," Amanda said, turning over to face us, "Maybe your ex, Carrie…but he hardly counts as a person."

"That's fine. No one really likes him anyways," I said a little coldly; I preferred not to think about him. Evie made a small indignant sound, reminding us that she had something to say.

"Oh yeah, You had something to say, didn't you?" Amanda asked a little stupidly (she was awake now, but still a little dazed, and also on the verge of one of her giggling/snorting fits, which were particularly dangerous, especially late at night, and I think this is becoming a run-on sentence, God forbid!…).

"I was gonna say," Evie continued, "that it would be cool if we could go to Halloweentown."

"Duh!" Amanda and I said in unison.

"There's an innumerable amount of fanfictions out there where that happens," Amanda said matter-of-factly, "Too bad fanfics aren't real."

"Hence the word 'fanfic!" Evie said, "It's fictional and it's made by a fan!"

I absently wondered if 'fanfiction' was in the dictionary. Suddenly, I heard quiet mumblings and snores from Amanda's direction. I grinned and whispered to Evie, "She's like…"

"…a dead weight," Evie finished my sentence and we both laughed quietly.

"How can she fall asleep so quickly?" I asked, raising my voice slightly; Amanda didn't stir. Evie shrugged in reply, but, before she knew it, she was also asleep. Oh well, I may as well join the party! I grabbed a pillow and a blanket and tried to sleep.

* * *

and there you go! long first chapter, for me, at least (i'm not one for really long chapters). it's definitely going to get funnier; i promise!


	3. Da Big Change!

disclaimah- i don't own lock, shock, barrel, or the walking tub, so don't rub it in!

ooh! it's starting to get exciting! (ps- in case you didn't know, in real life, i'm evie. :O shh! you know my secret identity!)

thank you, ladybirdbuzz1, for the review! i'm glad it made you laugh, and i hope this chapter will too:D

* * *

(Evie's POV)

I think I was the first to wake up that morning. I was still tired, so I kept my eyes closed, but I listened for signs that Amanda or Carrie were up. Hearing none, I decided it was time for them to wake up.

"I had a funny dream," I stated, rather loudly. As it turns out, Carrie was already awake, too.

"Is there any pizza left in the fridge?" she asked. Amanda simply grunted in reply. Of course, none of us had opened our eyes yet, otherwise we'd have been spazzing out like we were going to be...Oops, I'm getting ahead of myself.

I stretched and yawned and then opened my eyes against the glare of morning. Once I had grown accustomed to the light, I realized that something was wrong; _terribly _wrong! I had no idea where I was! It looked like some sort of rundown, wooden shack…Had I been _kidnapped!_ I let out a small yelp.

"G-guys…? W-we're not at my house anymore…!" I said unsteadily.

"Th-that's not goo- _AAAH! LOCK!" _Carrie exclaimed as she sat up to look at me. Well, at least, it _sounded _like Carrie, but it definitely didn't look like her!

"_AAAH! SHOCK!" _I screamed just as loudly. Amanda let out a moan of indignation; she was still trying to sleep. She sat up to reprimand us, but-

"_AAAH! BARREL!" _Carrie and I shrieked in unison. After we had confirmed that we were still us, and not really Oogie Boogie's henchmen, we voiced our opinions on the matter.

(Amanda's POV)

"Anyone care to explain how the f this happened?" I asked nervously, inspecting my skeleton costume. I apologize for my language…then again, nevermind. I was too freaked out to care what I said.

"We're in an alternate dimension! What are we going to do!" Evie wailed. If the situation hadn't been so serious, I would have cracked up to see Lock _wailing. _However, Evie soon stopped her worrying when she saw her squiggly, spaded, devil's tail. It amused her and shut her up. Carrie, being the most rational of us at the moment, said, "I know what we can do!"

Evie and I looked at her eagerly.

"We can get Jack to help us!"

I must say, I was thoroughly disappointed with this idea, and I let it be known, _"Jack! _That dumb-ass ex of yours! First of all, he's not even here. Second of all-"

"No, no, no!" Carrie said, "Not _that _Jack! Jack _Skellington!" _

I felt slightly idiotic, but made up for it by saying, "What would he be able to do?"

Carrie shrugged in reply.

"It would still be totally awesome to meet him!" Evie said, drawing her attention away from her tail. I had to agree.

"But, remember, guys: we have to act like Lock, Shock, and Barrel around the other townspeople," Carrie said.

"Why?" Evie and I asked.

To this, Carrie had no answer, except, "I dunno. It's more fun that way."

"Oookay…"

"Hey!" Evie said, pointing to a dim corner of the ramshackle tree house, "The walking bathtub! Let's ride around town in it!"

I couldn't resist this idea, and agreed wholeheartedly, as did Carrie.

I guess it was something about being in the setting of a musical that did it, but for some reason, we all started singing "We're Off To See The King of Halloween"; a made-up song to the tune of "We're Off To See the Wizard" that we all somehow knew the words to. However, it died quickly and we were silent again.

"Well, that didn't last long," Evie said.

"Tell me about it," Carrie replied. I, meanwhile, was thoroughly occupied by the tub, which happened to think that it was too early in the morning to go faster than a road-kill turtle.

"Mush, tub!" I exclaimed, "I said 'mush', dammit!"

* * *

sorry, carrie; no paragraph for you today. but you'll have one next chapter:D

R&R tout le monde, s'il vous plait! (R&R everybody, please!)


	4. Commercial Break!

Commercial Break

A sleazy man in a polka-dot suit comes on the screen.

"We'll be right back with 'Oogie's New Henchmen' after these messages: Are you bored? Are you _really _bored? Are you so bored you're bleeding out your ears? Well, then do we have good news for y-"

The sleazy man is caned off screen and replaced with a newscaster who is, by far, much more official-looking. He clears his throat.

"The author of the fanfiction has just remembered that she hates commercial breaks and, therefore, has decided to take them out of her story. This message was brought to you by W00t cupcakes!" (You notice that the newscaster is beginning to lose his formal attitude.) "Have you ever wanted to say 'w00t' while eating a cupcake? Well, now you ca-aaagh! Ow! That hurts!"

This man is also dragged off screen, though much more violently than the first. After a brief moment, the newscaster's passed out face (complete with black eye) appears on the screen (obviously, the unconscious man is being held up by someone behind him). You listen to the voice that is making a pathetic attempt at sounding like the newscaster.

"Uh, yeah, now back to your regularly scheduled program!"

With that, the newscaster falls limp on the floor.


	5. Jolly Ol' England

back again! happy now carrie? this entire chapter is from your pov!

ladybirdbuzz, you are soooo nice! you're the only one who's left reviews on this T.T i 3 you

disclaimah- i don't own nuttin but me, carrie, and amanda. yes, i own carrie and amanda. i ate their souls. they now belong to me.

* * *

(Carrie's POV)

Okay, so maybe playing poker in the tub while it was walking wasn't such a good idea. But it did prove to be pretty fun, except for that stupid perv in England…

"I fold!" Evie exclaimed loudly.

"Uh, Ev," Amanda said, "You weren't even playing."

"Is that so…?"

By this point, I had noticed that we were faintly bobbing up and down. I sat up and looked over the edge of the tub.

"How'd we end up in an ocean…?"

"An ocean?" Evie asked.

"Beats me," Amanda said, grinning, "with a stick! Oh ho! Aren't I funny?"

I ignored Amanda's sad excuse for a joke, mainly because a dark shape was looming on the horizon.

"A boat!" I said as I recognized what it was, "Maybe they can tell us where we are. _AHOY! AHOOOOY!"_

Being so preoccupied with catching the crew's attention, I didn't hear much of what Evie and Amanda were saying behind me; something about the boat looking very familiar…

"It's the Black Pearl!" they exclaimed, cutting off my "ahoy"-ing. No sooner had we reached the boat, the captain jumped off and into our tub.

"I'm a pirate, savvy?" Jack Sparrow said. Amanda couldn't resist him.

"You're mine now, savvy?" she said, pouncing on him. Of course, he didn't see a cute teenaged girl jumping on him, since Amanda was in Barrel's body. It's no wonder he freaked out.

"Gah!" he cried, "Get this bloody skeleton kid off me!"

With that, he climbed back on the Black Pearl and sailed rather quickly in the opposite direction.

"Dude…" I said in awe. Who knew we would run into Jack Sparrow on the way! Too bad he wasn't the Jack we were looking for.

"Carrie, don't say 'dude'," Amanda grumbled. She was, of course, angry at being rejected by the most handsome pirate in history (though it wasn't her fault. I'm sure he would have loved her had she been in her own body).

"Okay!" I said, clapping my hands, "Back to business! We've found one Jack, but where's Jack Skellington?"

"Let's go find another Jack!" Evie said, apparently enjoying the adventure. I tried to remind them:

"But we're supposed to be looking for…Oh whatever!" I gave up. Why even try?

We were caught up in yet another game of poker (in which, Evie folded three times, neglecting to remember that she _still _wasn't playing), when something began falling from the sky.  
"It's a bird!" I cried, shielding my eyes with my cards.

"It's a plane!" Evie said, doing the same.

"It's _Jack Powers!_" Amanda growled. I cringed.

_Jack? _I thought, _Here! _

Jack Powers is the scum of the earth, and I'm sorry to say that I dated him for several years before realizing what a jack_ass_ he is (I plead temporary insanity). As was expected, when Jack fell into our tub, Amanda's instincts kicked in.

"DIE!" She grabbed him around the neck and proceeded to beat the hell out of him.

"Wait, wait, wait!" Evie yelled, "Let's throw him overboard instead! Carrie, what do _you_ say?"

"Fine by me," I said haughtily, crossing my arms and turning so my back faced him.

"Hey…" Jack said, rather densely, "Aren't you guys from that, uh, Nightmare movie…?"

"Very good, Neanderthal!" Amanda said, "Now why don't you be a good little boy and jump into the ocean. Carrie, help me shove him overboard!"

"Wait…_Carrie?" _Jack said incredulously.

"What? Oh, yeah, it's me. Not that you should care!" I added.

"Enough talk!" Amanda said and gave him a good shove in the chest that knocked him clear into the water.

"You got us wet, you asshole!" she yelled as we drifted away.

"Another Jack down!" Evie said happily.

Before long, the tub walked onto a gravelly beach and stopped.

"I think it wants us to get out…" Amanda said hesitantly, and began climbing out of our tub. Evie and I followed.

"Let's go look around," Evie said, already starting to walk towards the dark shape of buildings ahead of us.

"Dare we leave our tub, though?" I asked. Amanda patted it.

"Seems pretty content to me."

As we were walking through the deserted city, I began to realize where we were.

"We're in London!" I exclaimed.

"London?" Amanda asked, "Are you sure? It seems like in a big city like London, it would be a lot brighter and busier, even in the middle of the night."

"Yeah," I agreed, "This seems more like London in the 1800s or…something…"

My voice faltered as we all heard a raspy panting coming from the shadows, accompanied by heavy footsteps.

"G-Guys…?" Evie stuttered, "Wasn't there a- a Jack that used to live in London…? In the 1800s…?"

A figure emerged from the darkness, butcher knife in hand.

"JACK THE RIPPER!" we cried in unison.

"Yes, can I help you?" Jack asked. He was drooling, and his right eye didn't quite blink at the same time as the left, but at least he _talked _like a normal person.

"Uh, yeah, Mr. Ripper," Amanda said cynically, "It would help if you _didn't _rip out our organs!"

"Wha-? Whatever gave you _that _idea?" Jack seemed quite flabbergasted.

"Well," Evie interjected, "You're kinda called Jack the _Ripper_."

"Oh, that," Jack said nonchalantly, "You kids don't have to worry. I only go after whores…Saaay…You aren't a whore, are you, little Miss Witch?" He leaned in closer to inspect me, much to my indignation.

"No!" I screeched and gave him a good slap across the face.

"Sheesh!" He exclaimed as he walked back into the shadows, "Ya didn't have to be so rude about it…"

"Huh!" Evie said, "Who'd have thought that Jack the Ripper could be so nice!"

"Hmph!" I crossed my arms. "Speak for yourself!"

"Aww, you're just mad 'cause he called you a whore!" Amanda said, stifling a laugh.

"Well, actually, he didn't _call_ her one," Evie corrected, "He just had the nerve to _ask_ her if she was one."

I decided to change the subject.

"That's the third Jack we've come across, but still no Skellington! I vote we go back to the tub and try to get to Halloweentown."

"But I wanna look around!" Evie said, puppy-eyed. It's impossible to resist when she gives me _that_ look!

So off we went through London. I had to correct Evie once when she was humming the French national anthem and claiming that it was the British anthem.

Before we realized it, we had wandered off into the rural countryside of England. And guess who we found…

"Hey a hill!" Evie said, pointing to a hill, silhouetted against the moonlight.

"And a well!" I added.

"And two weirdoes standing up there for no particular reason in the middle of the night," Amanda said skeptically.

"Let's go talk to them for no particular reason in the middle of the night," said Evie.

"Yeah," I agreed, "Let's!"

Amanda just shrugged and followed us.

* * *

uh-oh! watch out, weirdoes on the hill! there's no telling what we might do to you!


	6. Jack and Jill Have Some Issues

hello! i'm back! this is the like, what? the 5th or 6th chapter and they STILL haven't met Jack Skellington? i know, i know, i'm dragging this out way too much, but i promise they'll meet him either the next chapter or the chapter after that! i SWEAR! until then, enjoy this chapter and tell me what you think about it!

* * *

Amanda's POV

I really didn't want to talk to dorks right now. I mean, I _really _didn't want to talk to dorks. Stupid people piss me off, and you _do not _want to see me pissed off. Having established how much I despise idiots, you can imagine how happy I was to go talk to some weird insomniacs standing on a hill. And I was even "happier" when-

"Well, hello, friendly friends!" the boy said. I assumed this was Jack from 'Jack and Jill', judging by the well and the girl standing next to him. His face was twitching, and he looked like he was on something. "And how are you this terrifically fine night! Isn't it just wonderful to be alive and well and full of joy and laughter and ponies and butterflies and-"

Jill leaned over to him and whispered, "Jack, sweetie, you're doing it again."

"Am I? Oh, damn!" He smacked himself in the head.

"Freak," I mumbled, and received an elbow in the side from Carrie.

"Be nice!" she hissed. I rolled my eyes. To interrupt this awkward moment, Evie chimed in.

"I'm Evie!" she said cheerfully, "And this is Amanda, and this is Carrie."

Jack cleared his throat and looked over at Jill uncertainly. She urged him on.

"Uh, I'm Jack," he said, "And…and this is my girlfriend, Jill."

Jill waved to us.

"And…" Jack attempted to continue, "Uh, we're standing on a hill. Next to a well…And, uh, and we have a…a…"

"A pail," Jill reminded him, "_Pail,_ sweetheart, we climbed the hill to the well to fetch a pail of water."

"Oh, right, right!" Jack said, "We're fetching a pail of water. Isn't that just dandy wonderful happy swell-"

"_Jack!"_

"Oh, I did it again, didn't I?" He seemed thoroughly upset with himself. Jill nodded sadly.

"He has a condition," she whispered to us.

"I'll say," I replied cynically. Luckily, Carrie didn't catch that.

"I tried, Jill!" Jack said, his eyes tearing up, "I really did!"

"I know you did, honey," Jill cooed, and patted him on the shoulder.

"It's just…just…PRETTY UNICORNS!" Jack blurted out, much to all of our surprise.

"Sorry," he mumbled. By this time, I was pretty bored.

"Okay, this is getting old," I said, "When does the good part come?"

"Good part?" everyone asked in unison. I smiled evilly.

"Yeeah, ya know, the _good _part of the poem."

Evie and Carrie caught on and grinned.

"Ooh," they said, _"That _part!"

Jack and Jill, however, were still confused.

"What good part?" Jack asked, "Does it involve baking sugar cookies?"

"Hm, not quite," I replied, and shoved them both down the hill. They sat in a daze at the foot of the hill and Jack looked like he was passed out.

"Jack!" Jill shrieked, "Ohmuhgawd! Jack! His head is bleeding! You fiend! Fiend, I say!"

She shook her fist at me, not like I cared. Evie and Carrie ignored her, too.

"That's four Jacks down," Carrie said, "There can't be too many Jacks left now."

Suddenly, a little boy walked up to us, occasionally dropping a few books that he was holding.

"Actually," he said matter-of-factly, "If my calculations are correct, there are over one hundred billion more Jacks left in the world that you have not met."

He walked off.

"That was weird," I said. Evie laughed.

"That was Jack Sammons," she told us, "He's like the smartest kid ever and he's only in sixth grade! He goes to my school."

"Okay," Carrie said, tallying it up on her fingers, "Including the smart kid, that's five Jacks. Any other Jacks you guys can think of?"

There was a moment of silence in which we were all thinking.

"Nope," I said, "I think that's-"

"Bleaargh!" A jack-in-the-box jumped out at us, attempting to act scary.

"That's what you get!" Jill yelled, laughing hysterically, "I hope it _eats _you!"

I kicked the toy down the hill and, miraculously, it landed square on Jill's head and knocked her out.

"Well, that was lucky," Carrie said.

"Uh-oh!" Evie said, and pointed at the horizon, "It's almost morning! We need to get back to Halloweentown and find Jack! Skellington, that is."

"Why does it matter if it's almost morning?" I asked. Evie shrugged.

"Well, we could probably stay here longer, but I'm getting bored."

And so it was decided. By the time we had walked back to our tub, it was already well into morning. About halfway across the ocean, we all started nodding off.

"Can't…fall asleep," Carrie mumbled, "Must…keep…watch…"

Before long, though, the three of us were out cold. After all, we had had one hell of a night.

* * *

hugs and kisses to you all, especially ladybirdbuzz!


	7. A Twilight Zoneish Problem

woot! that's right, folks, i'm back again! finally! just a wee little chapter for now until i get properly inspired. i just did this so's i wouldn't feel bad for keeping you waiting. enjoy!**

* * *

Meanwhile, in Halloweentown…**

"Boogie's Boys are around here somewhere! I just know it! They're watching us, Jack! Spying! Waiting for the right moment! Oh, woe is us!"

The Mayor collapsed in a worried heap on the ground.

"Mayor," the Pumpkin King said, helping the little man up, "You really need something to calm your nerves! You know as well as I do that Lock, Shock, and Barrel left yesterday and haven't been seen since."

"Hm? Oh! Right you are, Jack!" the Mayor said cheerfully, "Right…right…"

He wandered off only a little ways before he stumbling back with his head flipped around to the unhappy side.

"Jack!" he cried, "I keep forgetting! If I go off by myself like that, Boogie's Boys will catch me!…Wait…hmm…" The Mayor furrowed his brows. "Can you help me out? There's something about those three that I need to remember…I can't quite put my finger on it…"

"Mayor!" Jack said, becoming exasperated, "For the last time! They aren't here!"

"Oh, _that's _it! Thank you, Jack."

Jack sighed. "Anytime. Now, go, um, make some plans or something."

"Splendid idea!"

* * *

Now, back to the main characters, because we all love them more, anyways:

Amanda's POV

I am _pissed! _Of all the Jacks we meet, it seems like we'd have met someone cool by now, but _nooo _we had to miss the coolest one! We just slipped right past him!

We were all pretty tired as we climbed back into the tub, and I guess we fell asleep. But soon enough, we were awakened by a sound coming from a passing ship:

"…Fell in love with a girl! I fell in love once and almost completely!..."

Evie shot up from her slouched position and twitched.

"White Stripes…" she said, a zombie-like look glazing over her eyes, and tried to jump out of the tub. Carrie and I had a good grip on her though.

"Does she do this every time she hears them?" Carrie asked. I let out a short laugh.

"You should see her when she hears the Scissor Sisters!"

Carrie, of course, was not aware of this. She's constantly under house arrest or something, so she hardly ever sees us. I swear! Her parents are crazy…and kinda scary, too…

But anywho! Where was I? Oh yeah! I am _pissed!..._No, no, I was past that…Umm...Oh, whatever! The next important thing that happened was that we reached Halloweentown again! That was…when _it_ happened…Ooh, doesn't that sound ambiguous?

We were riding back to "the lair" when Carrie let out this weird sort of hiccup, to which both Evie and I gave her curious looks.

"I'm having malicious thoughts!" she cried. We gasped.

"You don't mean-"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"…Uh, seriously, yes!"

"Wait- what?"

"I think I'm turning into Shock!"

We gasped again and lightning struck in the distance.

"That was kind of weird…" Evie said. But I was having a horrid realization.

"If _you're _having _malicious _thoughts," I started, "Then- because I'm Barrel, _I'm_ going to start having _stupid _thoughts! _Nooo!"_

"Haha, let's laugh at her," Evie said in a most un-Evie-like way. "Oh no! It's happening to me, too! We need to find Jack as soon as possible!"

There was only one thing to do! We jumped out of the tub and ran to the gate of Halloweentown. Which didn't open. Shit.

"Hellooo!" Carrie called through the wrought iron bars. "Anyone there?"

"Wait a second," Evie said, slipping through the bars. "We're small enough to fit through here!"

I moaned. "See? _See? _If I weren't turning into Barrel, I could have figured that out!"

Carrie rolled her eyes and pulled me along behind her.

"If I were Jack," she mused as we stood just inside the gates, "where would I be 315 days before Halloween?"

"Wow," I said sadly, "Did you figure that in your head?..._I_ used to be able to do stuff like that…"

"Making plans!" Evie exclaimed suddenly.

"What?"

"That's where Jack would be, of course!" she replied. "C'mon!"

Evie, being the "Nightmare Before Christmas" fanatic that she is, had watched the movie so many times that she knew the town like the back of her hand. She led us into the town square where, sure enough, Jack Skellington stood amidst the hustle and bustle, looking at a blueprint of sorts.

"Alright, guys," Carrie whispered to us, "I know we don't want to turn into our counterparts any faster than we have to, but we agreed to act like them to avoid suspicion."

"Oh!" Evie said, "Is that why we agreed to it?"

Carrie cleared her throat and, in a high, scratchy voice, yelled, "Jack!"

Nearby, the Mayor fell into a dead faint.

"Boogie's Boys? What do you want?" Jack asked irritably.

Evie also fell into a dead faint.

"It's really him!" she said happily as she fell to the ground. I slapped my hand to my forehead. She wasn't doing a very good job with the whole "act like your counterpart" thing.

"What's wrong with Lock?" Jack asked.

"We need-" Carrie began, then cleared her throat again and started over in her Shock voice, "We need to talk to you, Jack. Privately."

"If this is some sort of joke…" he threatened.

"No, no! No joke," Evie said giddily as she came to.

"Lock?" Jack asked, perplexed, "Do you have a cold? You sound different."

Carrie (apparently having a few of her "malicious thoughts") hit Evie upside the head for slipping up, and I laughed. Wait- I _laughed?_

"Carrie!" I hissed desperately, "It's worse than I imagined: I thought that was funny!"

Jack was still confused. "Barrel, what are you talking- Uhm…Lock? Why are you looking at me like that?"

"This is fantastic!" Evie squeaked.

"Jack!" Carrie cried, "Can we _please _talk to you in private?"

Indeed, it seemed that everyone in the town had grown silent in order to hear our conversation.

"Erm, right," he said, looking around at the citizens who were now guiltily trying to busy themselves with something else. "Follow me."

* * *

gasp! they finally met the right jack! what happens next? tune in next time to find out!

ps- a cookie for anyone who likes the scissor sisters!


End file.
